According to You
by stuckatschool
Summary: Well. I never thought i would write a song fic. But here we go. 3/4 to. . . well the title song. Please enjoy


While listening to my ipod, i was watching KND. This was born of that union.

Disclaimer: If i owned any of this stuff, i would have NEVER canceled KND. EVER.

**_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless I can't do anything right_**  
**_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_**  
**_Forever changing my mind_**

" God! Can't you settle on a freaking place?" Ace, a.k.a The Kid, said, angrily staring at his girlfriend.  
" I swear sometimes you are so stupid!"  
Kuki looked at him. 7 years ago, she would have either a) cried her eyes out or b) kicked the crap out of him for insulting her. Now, she stared at him and nodded her head. He told her that all the time, and she just couldn't get herself to argue. Kuki sat quietly while Ace stared down at her.  
" Oh what? Are you mad at me or something now? I just can't seem to please you can I? Whatever."

**_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_**  
**_Even if it would save my life_**  
**_According to you, according to you_**

Kuki laid down on her bed. She had gotten all dressed up for their 6 month anniversary. Then when she starts to enjoy herself, he had to open his stupid mouth.  
_" Was that the only clean dress you have?" he asked, his face scrunched up with disapproval._  
_" No, I just really like this one. Why? Doesn't it look good on me?" she replied, eyeing her dress. It was black with off the shoulder straps. It had a bright orange ribbon across the waist._  
_" Not really. Orange doesn't really look on you." then he made that stupid face again._  
Normally, she ignored his comments. But this dress was special. Numbah 4 had given it to her on her 16th birthday. He said he thought she would look beautiful in it.  
" Oh? And how would you know?" she asked coyly.  
He never said anything. Just blushed .  
Now she sat in her room, finally letting all her emotions out. The tears rolled down her face, little river that created a pool on her chin. She laid on her side and brought her knees to her chest. A shift on her bed alerted her to another. Not needing to ask who, she curled up into his chest and cried. Her whole body shook, and he sat with her, gently petting her hair.

**_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_**  
**_He can't get me out of his head_**  
**_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_**  
**_Everything he ever wanted_**  
**_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_**  
**_So baby tell me what I got to lose_**  
**_He's into me for everything I'm not_**  
**_According to you_**

Eventually, her eyes dried. Her and Wally laid on her bed, opposite of each other, with their cheeks against the other. They watched the stars through the skylight.  
" Why do you let him do this to you?" Wally asked, his accent thick.  
Kuki wasn't sure how to answer that.  
Displeased with her silence, Wally rolled over onto his stomach and looked down at her.  
Kuki looked up into his deep green eyes. They held so much and told so little.  
" You used to ooze self confidence. You used to be so pretty and amazing."  
Kuki looked hurt. She got up and kept her back towards him  
" And now what? I'm stupid and useless right?" she whispered.  
Coming up from behind her, he tipped her chin towards him.  
" Now? Your beautiful and incredible. But you need to stand up for yourself." He laid back down. " Or just dump him all together. You're to good for him" he said with a smirk.  
She giggled and got up.  
" You're right. Well, about the standing up for myself. I'm going to do that now." she said. Almost to her door, she quickly turned around and rushed to her bed. She gave 4 a quick peck on the cheek and left him with a thanks.

_**According to you I'm boring, I'm moody**_  
_**And you can't take me any place**_  
_**According to you I suck at telling jokes**_  
_**'Cause I always give it away**_

" So they turn to the man and said ' that's my duck, get your own!'" Kuki said, laughing. 2 and 5 gave a laugh, but Ace shook his head.  
" You told it wrong." he said. Abby and Hoagie looked at one another, but didn't want to get involved.  
Taking a deep breath she placed her hand on his arm.  
" Ace, it was just a joke." she said with a smile. He shrugged her off and grabbed her for a kiss. The kiss was rough and bruising. She pushed him away.  
" Not in front of everyone." she begged.  
He rolled his eyes. " God! Your so boring!" he said, then got up and walked away.  
" I'm sorry" she said to her friends, then got and followed him.

_**I'm the girl with the worst attention span**_  
_**You're the boy who puts up with that**_  
_**According to you, according to you**_

While watching a movie on the couch, Kuki's mind wondered. ' The fights, the judging, the comments! I'm not sure if I can do this anymore!'  
She was brought back to reality by a hand waving in her face.  
" What's wrong with you? It's like your mind and head aren't even connected." Ace said, looking at her up and down. Then he smiled, a sly greasy smile. " You're lucky you have me. I'm probably the only guy who will put up with that."  
Her brain snapped.

_**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**_  
_**He can't get me out of his head**_  
_**According to him I'm funny, irresistible**_  
_**Everything he ever wanted**_  
_**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**_  
_**So baby tell me what I got to lose**_  
_**He's into me for everything I'm not**_  
_**According to you**_

A knock on Wally's door woke him up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got ready to smack the person on the other side of the door. Those thoughts stopped at the sight of  
Her. She had tears in her eyes, but her face was lit up with a smile.  
" Kuki? What are yo-"  
He was cut off by her lips against his. The shock wore off quickly. He picked her up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She threaded her fingers through his blond hair, and clung to him like he was the only thing that kept her grounded. And in a way, he was.  
They soon pulled away. Looking at each other, Wally wiped the tears from her vibrant eyes. Sighing, he put her down. Giving her one last kiss, he sat her down on his bed.  
" I'm not complaining, but what is this about? Because of this is some trick or something. . . I don't know what I'll do." he said, looking at her with a heart breaking stare.  
Kuki laughed, then pushed the hair from his face.

_**I need to feel appreciated**_  
_**Like I'm not hated, oh no**_  
_**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**_  
_**It's too bad, you're making me dizzy**_

" No tricks. This is real. I'm done feeling like I'm hated. I'm done being bossed around. But most of all, I'm done not being with the man I'm in love with." she said with a smile.  
" But what happen to Ace" Wally asked, spitting out his name like poison.

**But according to me you're stupid, you're useless**  
**You can't do anything right**

" He's stupid. And lets face it, I'm to good for him." Kuki said, winking. Wally laughed.

**But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible**  
**He can't get me out of his head**  
**According to him I'm funny, irresistible**  
**Everything he ever wanted**

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it**  
**Baby tell me what I got to lose**  
**He's into me for everything I'm not**  
**According to you, you**  
**According to you, you**

3 months later. . .  
" How do I look?" Kuki asked, checking herself in the mirror.  
" Beautiful. Amazing. Gorgeous." Wally said, leaning against the door frame.  
Kuki was beaming. Walking over to him, she pulled him by his collar, so they were face to face.  
" Oh yeah?"  
" Yeah, but you are always beautiful. That's just who you are."  
She nuzzled his neck then kissed him.  
" Is that who I am?" she asked.  
" No." he replied with a serious face. . She jerked her head away.  
" oh?"  
He smiled then picked her up bridal style.  
" Your everything I could ever want."

_**According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless**_  
_**I can't do anything right **_

Well there you go. _**  
**_


End file.
